


You're my reason

by Feoxide



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adding tags as I write the chapters, Akuze, BAaT, Biotic Shepard, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, N7 Slayer, POV First Person, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Vanguard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feoxide/pseuds/Feoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Kaidan and Shepard met before meeting on the Normandy? How would their lives differ?</p><p>"I'm betting you don't remember last night huh?" He said as he runs his fingers thru his hair.<br/>A shy smile goes across my lips. "That noticeable huh?" I said as I looked down at his bedsheets.<br/>"Not really" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We both were pretty wasted last night”.<br/>I start chuckling "So your telling me you don't even remember last night either?"</p><p>Had to bump the rating to mature for chapter 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently when I'm sick my brain wants my to write :(

**Kaidan's POV**  
  
_Oh spirits lets not drink like that again._ Reaching to rub his temples but stops, feeling warmth behind him.

  
_Oh crap where em I and whose arm is that?_ Trying to turn around slowly.

  
_Crap they are waking up! What do I do?!_

  
"Hey you, how are you feeling?" He said nuzzling my neck. _That voice oh my..  The things I want to do with that vo.._

  
"Need an aspirin?" _Is that concern in his voice?_ He didn't wait for me to answer and walked out the room.

  
_I guess this must be his place._ Getting up from the bed I start searching for my clothes. I notice he has a picture on his nightstand. Looks faded and wrinkly  this must be important to him, maybe his family? I find my underwear and pants, huh where did my shirt end up? _O is that bacon I smell? Is he making me breakfast?_

  
"Huh oh hey I hope you don't mind I made you a BLT, well two, after all you are a biotic" He hands me the sandwiches, a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin.

  
Damn he is swift never even heard him walk in here. He sits down near me and holds the photograph. "My family." He said with a sad smile. _What should I say?!_  
"What happened to them?”

  
_Oh spirits he looks like a sad puppy._ I place the food he gave me on the night stand and hug him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" Yeah Kaidan real smooth.

  
He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

  
"Don't worry about it" he said as he placed the photograph back on his nightstand. "I'm betting you don't remember last night huh?" He said as he runs his fingers thru his hair.

  
A shy smile goes across my lips. "That noticeable huh?" I said as I looked down at his bedsheets.

  
"Not really" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We both were pretty wasted last night”.

  
I start chuckling "So your telling me you don't even remember last night either?"

  
His face started to redden. _He's incredibly sexy when he's embarrassed._

  
"Well you must be special if I managed to get you to my home." He smiles and winks at me. Now I start turning red.

  
He got up and walked out the room. Hearing some shuffling outside. _Oh spirits he's gonna kill me._ Before I can react he walks in with two small tables that fold open and places one across me. He smiles and walks back out the room.

  
"Um your military right?" He  yells.

  
"Yeah is that a problem?" Tilting my head. _Right he can't see me._

  
"Nah just wondering saw your dog tags.." Walking back in with his food. _Two BLTs as well_. I stare at him curiously.

  
"Huh? What? Something on my face?" _Even his confusion is sexy._ "Oh the two sandwiches? I'm biotic as well." He sticks his hand out to me and says "I guess I should probably introduce myself I'm Leo Shepard, vanguard. But my friends call me Leo.”

  
"Kaidan Alenko, sentinel.”

  
We eat in comfortable silence. His omnitool goes off.

  
"Ah damn will you excuse me for a few minutes?" Wait why is he asking permission?

  
"Sure." I said as I take another bite of the sandwich. I wonder where he got these? It pretty hard to get these anywhere other than earth.

  
He walks back in looking confused with his left hand rubbing on the back of his neck.

  
"Um so.. Apparently my sister saw us all over each other last night and she wants to meet you." My eyes went wide.

  
"Meet me?"

  
"I could tell her no if you want." he said not meeting my gaze. "But she is already on her way over" his face looking defeated.  
I smile "No worries, I would love to meet her.”  
  
_*Doorbell*_  
  
Damn that was fast. I look at him and he face looks so full of regret. _Maybe this was a bad idea?_  
  
**Shepard's POV**

  
_Something is moving next to me._ I open my eyes slowly. _Oh spirits who is this? Wait where em I?_ I start scanning the room. _Oh okay I'm home.. But I don't bring home strangers._ I begin to panic a little. Might as well be a good host to him.

  
"Hey you, how are you feeling?" I began to nuzzle on his neck without realizing, he stiffen. _Okay let's not do that. I got it!_

  
"Need an aspirin?" I already start getting up and walking out my bedroom. I found my pants and put them on and continue my way to the bathroom.

  
_Maybe he will want food? I've never had anyone over so I don't know what to do._ Gently banging my head on the wall to give me ideas.

  
_Oh I know what I can make!_ I run to the kitchen and open the fridge. _Yeah! BLTs! I've been craving these all week!_

  
I start frying up the bacon and cutting up the lettuce and tomatoes. Place four sandwiches out, place the bacon on top then lettuce hen the tomatoes. _Oh! Water, don't want him choking on this. Maybe on my.. No Leo, get your mind out the gutter._ I walk back to my room. I notice he is looking at the picture.

  
"Huh oh hey I hope you don't mind I made you a BLT, well two after all you are a biotic." Seeing him jump a little. _Maybe I'm too stealthy for my own good?_ I hand him the sandwich bottle of water and the aspirin bottle.

  
I take the photograph in my hands "My family" I try smiling but every time I think about them it just hurts.

  
"What happened to them?" _Yeah no I'm not ready to tell you about them, I barely know you._ I turn to look at him and he had put down his breakfast and hugged me. "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry". I smile at him and place the picture back on the nightstand.

  
"Don't worry about it”.

  
"I'm betting you don't remember last night huh?" Running my fingers thru my hair. A shy smile run across his lips. _I want that lips on somethi.. Damn it stop this._

  
"That noticeable huh?" He looks down at the bedsheets.

  
"Not really, we were pretty wasted last night" rubbing the back of my neck.

  
He starts chuckling. _I need to make him laugh more._ "So your telling me you don't even remember last night either?" I start turning red.

  
_I'm hungry.. Oh right I made myself a BLT too!_ "Well you must be special if I managed to get you to my home." I wink at him. _Oh I can embarrass him. But I do gotta admit that was a smooth line if I do say so myself._

  
Walking to back to the kitchen, I'm gonna need a table to place these. Oh I know! I grab the two fold able tables I have and bring them inside. Placing one across him and the other next to him. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. _Oh maybe I should converse more umm.._

  
 "Um your military right?”

  
"Yeah is that a problem?" _Crap did I piss him off? Um need an excuse now!_

  
"Nah just wondering saw your dog tags.." _Ugh, real smooth there Leo._

  
I walk back in and place my sandwiches and bottled water on my table and I notice he's staring at me.  

  
"Huh? What? Something on my face?" I tilt my head to the left "Oh the two sandwiches? I'm biotic as well. I guess I should probably introduce myself I'm Leonardo Shepard, vanguard. But my friends call me Leo" I smile at him

  
"Kaidan Alenko, sentinel." Okay things are going smoothly for once.

  
My omnitool goes off. _I wonder what she wants?_ "Ah will you excuse me for a few minutes?”

  
“Sure."

  
I run to the bathroom and answer the call. "Hey Sisi what's up?"

  
"Why are you in your bathroom?"

  
"No reason" looking away from the screen.

  
"Oh! He's still there isn't he!"

  
My face goes pale. How does she know.. "I have no idea what you're talking about”

  
"Don't lie Cub, I saw the way you two were all over each other at the bar last night. I want to meet him! He was hot! I didn't think you could get him to go home with you.” she said slyly.

  
I blush and admit my defeat. "Okay fine, he is here and he is hot as hell". I said grinning like I won the lottery or something.

  
"That settles it then! I'm coming over to meet him!" She shuts off her side of the call.

  
"Wait! No!" Ah damn it.

  
Walking back to my bedroom my amp port starts bothering me a little.

  
"Um so.. Apparently my sister saw us all over each other last night and she wants to meet you.”

  
"Meet me?”

  
"I could tell her no if you want" trying so hard not to look him in the eyes. "But she is already on her way over." looking down. When I decided to look up and I saw him smile.

  
"No worries, I would love to meet her.”

  
*Doorbell* _Oh hell she's here already._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hell yeah. Wouldn’t have it any other way” Bringing her back in for a hug.
> 
> “You’re wearing contacts you shouldn’t blue is very pretty on you” she said kissing my cheek.
> 
> “I don’t mean to cover them, I know how much you love blue” I look around at my apartment. “But for some reason the place I get my contact lens only color them brown and no other color.” I shrugged. She then pokes me.
> 
> “As much as I appreciate the male body go put on a damn shirt” Giggling at me.
> 
> “Yes Ma'am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching this chapter! This is my first fan fic and you guys getting to this page really means a lot me. So I thank you!

**Kaidan’s POV**

  
Watching Leo go walk out the room to answer the door. _I should probably find my shirt._ Finishing off the sandwiches and gulping down the water with the aspirin. _How did my shirt end up over here?_ Moving the table aside so I can reach my shirt. I can hear Leo and his sister talking, but only the end of their conversation.

  
“As much as I appreciate the male body go put on a damn shirt”

  
“Yes Ma'am” I can hear him walking towards me.

  
“Hey” He’s smiling at me. Spirits why is his smile so contagious.

  
“So I guess your sister’s here?” _That was dumb statement I knew she was already here._ I resist the urge to facepalm myself.

  
“Yeah, she’s just outside and basically told me to put on a shirt. What do you think, should I wear a shirt?” He chuckled and winked at me making me blush and aroused at the same time. ”But yeah, I kinda forgot I didn't have a shirt on” Smiling as he walked past me to his dresser and pulled out a black and red shirt that had an N7 logo. The shirt clings on to his body like it naturally fit there, outlining his abs, lats and even more muscles. I subconsciously lick my lips.

  
“Like what you see Kaidan?” Smirking, almost pulling me away from my thoughts.

  
Pining him to the wall, making his legs part so mine can fit in between while kissing his neck and my hands explore the rest of his body..

  
“Oh yeah” Shaking my head trying to find my voice and stop my brain from continuing. Damn it Alenko!

  
A beautiful red haired woman enters the room. _She is gorgeous and my jaw drops, no wonder they are related way to beautiful not to be_. Looking back at Leo I see him still distracted in his thoughts.

  
"She's a beauty ain't she?" Hugging her in his arms. "Sisi this is Kaidan Alenko, Kaidan this is Claire Shepard" he smiled.

  
Claire holds out her right arm for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you".

  
"The pleasure is all mine" holding her hand and kissing it. I can see her blushing.

  
Time just flew by while we were chatting away. I never even noticed when Leo left the room until he came back in with a tray full of food. Fettuccine Alfredo, man can he can cook. My mouth began to water by the delicious aroma.

  
"Look Leo you made him drool!" She said ecstatically and I blush. Trying to regain some dignity I look away. _Why are they making me blush so much?_

  
Leo chuckled and hands me one of the bowls he was carrying. He went back to the kitchen to get the rest of the utensils. Claire was basically bouncing in place, like a little kid in a candy store.

  
"Leo's an awesome cook" she grinned "You're gonna love it!”

  
"I can tell and smell.” Mirroring her enthusiasm.

  
He walks back in with a big bowl of food and placed it on the tray. “Dig in!”

  
Don’t have to tell me twice. I glance up and notice Leo was looking at me carefully like he’s waiting for me to critique it. Once our eyes met he blushed and looked away.

  
_I need to marry into this.. This is the best Fettuccine Alfredo I’ve ever eaten! Okay brain stop getting ahead of yourself._ _I should at least help with the dishes after he's been cooking all day for me._ I pick up my bowl and Claire's but Leo's hand covered mine to stop me.

"Let me get that, Sisi can show you around."

  
After Leo collected our dishes, Claire led us to the living room. _Blue, everything’s blue._ The couch, the dinner table even the walls were blue. Sitting on the couch with a data pad in the paw was a blue stuffed bear *Raises and eye brow*

  
“What?” Claire asks in confusion, as she ran to a stuffed blue bear on the couch.

  
“Why is everything blue? I mean no offense I like blue but.. "You know what don’t answer that” _Ugh I feel a migraine coming on._

"Its my favorite color and Cub usually lets me stay here when he's out on a mission" She said as she was placing the bear on her lap and  making it look like it was reading the data pad. "So he says its to make me feel more comfortable here while hes gone."

"That's sweet of him" Trying to make the pain in his temples from getting worse.

  
Leo appeared behind me making me put up a barrier on Claire and myself. He staggered a bit almost dropping three full bowls of ice cream. Luckily for me he has a faster reflex and biotically grabbed the bowls and saved them.

  
“Holy crap Cub!” Claire can’t control her laughter any more and falls from the couch to the ground. “Told you need to make more sounds when you approach people from the back.”

  
“I’m so sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you. But ice cream? Look I didn’t even spill any.” Looking at me nervously and holding out the bowls still with his biotics.

  
“Yeah that would be great” I gave him a warm smile to reassure him.

  
I finally decided to check my omnitool for the time since the lights outside started to dim. _Oh crap its that late?_   “I should really get going”

  
“Awe!” Claire turns on her omnitool as well. “Time flys when you’re having fun!”

  
“It is that late?” Leo then turns on his omnitool. “Whoa I did not expect 5 hours to go by that fast” He stands up and turns to me. “Let me take you home” He stretches out his right hand to help me up.

  
“Hope you visit again! It was awesome meeting you!” Claire winks and starts going to the door which I can assume is her room with the bear.

  
“Same here” I smile at her and began following Leo outside.

  
“Kaidan, wait! Cover your eyes before you leave! Ah damn. Oh well I tried”

  
I wasn't really sure where I was at the moment as we stepped outside, being blinded by the artificial lights from the sign across. It took me awhile to get used to the brightness but when I was finally able to see Shepard had an apologetic smile.

  
“Sorry, forgot to warn you about the lights blinded me a few times when it first broke.” He grabs my hand and led me to the side and he tried to block the lights.

  
“Thanks” I managed to groan out while rubbing my temples. _Oh hi there migraine its been awhile huh._

  
“Hey, whats wrong?”

  
“Bright lights…migraine..L2” _Might as well confess now if I end up dying here._

  
“You’re an L2? Ah shit, should I take you to the hospital?”

  
“No..home..” Barely having the energy to move much less than talk.

  
“I know my talking hurts right now but do you have your meds on you?” I shake my head. “Lets go back inside okay? You need darkness and quiet right?” I nod. _I can’t take the pain anymore_ “Kaidan? Shit” Was the last phrase I heard before succumbing to the darkness.  
  
  
**Shepard’s POV**  
  
Leaving the room and opening the door to let Sisi in I think about what she might think of Kaidan. _Will she like him? Wait do I like him? I don’t remember most of the night. I wish I did tho, that bod, phew.. I need to calm down.. AH.. Look brain work with me here.._

  
“Hey Sisi” Embracing her in a hug.

  
“Hey Cub its been awhile huh?”

  
“Yeah! Looks like the only time I can get you to come over is when I have someone over” I smirk at her.

  
“Well I know how busy you are and I don't really like disturbing you” she subconsciously rubs her hands together. _Ah no I made her feel bad.._

  
“I’ve missed you so much”. Giving her a bear hug.

  
“Can’t..Breathe..” Elbowing me in the process causing me to let go of her *Oof* “Sorry” trying to give her the puppy dog eyes.

  
*Cough cough* “I just forgot how excited you can be. Anyway! He’s hot right?” Giving me a smug grin.

  
“Hell yeah. Wouldn’t have it any other way” Bringing her back in for a hug.

“You’re wearing contacts you shouldn’t blue is very pretty on you” she said kissing my cheek.

“I don’t mean to cover them, I know how much you love blue” I look around at my apartment. “But for some reason the place I get my contact lens only color them brown and no other color.” I shrugged. She then pokes me

“As much as I appreciate the male body go put on a damn shirt” Giggling at me.

“Yes Ma'am” I grinned and saluted at her. Turning around and began walking towards my bedroom door. I sure hope he’s not freaking out in there.

“Hey” I smile at him.

“So I guess your sister’s here?”

“Yeah, she’s just outside and basically told me to put on a shirt. What do you think, should I wear a shirt?” I said as I turned to face him, I winked saw him blush. ”But yeah, I kinda forgot I didn't have a shirt on” I chuckled hopefully to ease his embarrassment. I started rummaging through my dresser searching for something nice to wear. _Oh hey my N7 shirt perfect._ I put on my shirt and noticed Kaidan was looking at me and lick his lips.

“Like what you see Kaidan?” I smirk widely.

“Oh yeah” _Oh damn that voice_

  
Sisi walks in and walks toward me, I pull her in for a short embrace.

  
"She's a beauty isn’t she? Sisi this is Kaidan Alenko, Kaidan this is Claire Shepard" I smiled.

  
Sisi holds out her right arm for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you”.

  
"The pleasure is all mine” he held on to her hand and kissed it. _Sisi blushed! Wow he can even make her blush! This is going to be an interesting afternoon._

  
Time just flew right by and my stomach was telling me it was time to eat. _I wonder if I can sneak away to make lunch? Wait what time is it? Wait if I check my omnitool will they think I’m ignoring them? Ah to hell with the time I need food._  

  
I inch myself away slowly toward the door. _Good they don't notice me leaving. Time to see what’s in the fridge. Pasta, cheese, cheese, heavy cream oh I can make Fettuccine Alfredo!_ I grabbed all the ingredients and began to boil the water, add the pasta, drain. Melt the butter add some salt, pepper and garlic salt then add the cheese. Mix the pasta and sauce together. Oh spirits this smells delicious.

  
Find the biggest bowl I have and place the pasta in there. _Ah here I guess this will work._ I walk back to my room with the pasta and the both of them are still talking. I notice Kaidan drool a little. I lift an eyebrow up with a smirk on my face.

  
"Look Leo you made him drool!" She said ecstatically.

  
I chuckled and gave Kaidan one of the bowls I was carrying. I went back out to get the rest of the utensils we needed. I can hear Sisi say  
"Leo's an awesome cook, you're gonna love it!” I blushed to myself.

  
I walk back in with a big bowl of food and placed it on the tray. “Dig in!” I looked at Kaidan patiently. _Crap, he’s caught me staring. Look away!_

I noticed Kaidan grabbing his and Claire's bowl "Let me get that, Sisi can show you around." Grabbing both of their plates plus the rest and made my way to the kitchen.

  
I should probably do the dishes now otherwise I’d be to lazy to do them later. Turning on the water and looking at those two, brought a smile to my face. _Oh_ _Ice cream! We have ice cream! Not those artificial ones but the rich creamy ones._ My mouth began to savor the moment. Right focus. 3 bowls, 3 different flavors and I’ll let them pick what they want. Now..How to carry this..okay got it. As I reached behind Kaidan's chair he suddenly he puts up a barrier on him and Sisi causing me to slip the bowls from my arms, good thing I remembered I was a biotic in time.

  
“Holy crap Cub!” Claire’s in the background falling to the floor laughing.

  
“Told you need to make more sounds when you approach people from the back.”

  
“I’m so sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you. But ice cream? Look I didn’t even spill any." Yeah okay now I’m nervous and acting like a child. Good job Leo.

  
“Yeah that would be great” Noticed Kaidan looking at his omnitool, _guess its time for him to go, wouldn’t want him to be here and nak..Brain seriously? Not the time._ “I should really get going”

  
“Awe! Time flys when you’re having fun!”

  
“It is that late?” _It can’t be that late… No way._ “Whoa I did not expect 5 hours to go by that fast” I should walk him home right? _That’s a thing still right even though it was a drunken night? Yeah, lets just say yeah._ I stand up and stretched out my left hand to help him up. “Let me take you home”

  
“Hope you visit again! It was awesome meeting you!” Claire winks at him and starts going to the kitchen. _Okay maybe now I’m a bit jealous.._

  
“Same here” _Of course he smiles at her_.. He turns to me to take my hand, _his strong grip oh what would..Brain I swear..,_ and follows me outside. As I stepped outside the flashing lights of the sign across the street still hasn't been fix and blinded me. _If this blinded me.. Kaidan!_ I turn around and see how he's doing.

  
“Kaidan, wait! Cover your eyes before you leave! Ah damn.” I should have warned him about the sign before we left the door, crap.

  
“Sorry, forgot to warn you about the lights blinded me a few times when it first broke.” I grab his hand and lead him to the side and blocking his view of the sign.

  
“Thanks” He sounds and looks like he’s in pain. Crap did the sign do that?

  
“Hey, whats wrong?”

  
“Bright lights…migraine..L2” _Shit L2.. Guess his side effects are migraines too._

  
“You’re an L2? Ah shit, should I take you to the hospital?”

  
“No..home..” Would have missed it if I wasn't listening so closely to him.

  
“I know my talking hurts right now but do you have your meds on you?” He shakes his head no. Okay maybe my meds will help him, I know I’m out like a light when I take them. “Lets go back inside okay? You need darkness and quiet right?” He nods and passes out on me “Kaidan? Shit” I fireman carry him in my arms back into the house.

  
“Spirits Cub, what happened? You were only out there for like minute” I bring a finger towards my mouth and whisper “He’s an L2”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far! Took me a little while for figure out how I wanted it to end and I am so sorry if I got you guys hungry.. I was very hungry at the time.. :3
> 
> 3rd Chapter might not be out soon cause I have no clue how to start it yet :x Well I do but I have no plot yet :(
> 
> I basically wrote Claire after me and yes I still play with my plushies :3
> 
> Also sorry for the spelling errors, trying to find them as I reread.
> 
> Chapter 3 Might be TL;DR so if you want to skip it you can, its just part of Shepard's background.


	3. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Defend yourselves if you don’t, you die.” Both of us put on our barriers as they started attacking us with biotics. They were relentless, but I wasn’t tired at all but I can tell from Kaidan’s pained face that this was taking its toll on him. He traded out the 3 Turians for himself and then started his onslaught. He kept aiming for Kaidan, every time he did I would stagger him. That got him pissed off and took his anger to me. In doing so Kaidan was able to rest while I attacked and dodged what Vrnnus kept throwing. Eventually an employee saw the commotion and broke it up quickly. The next day and the days after I was taken to isolation. I felt so glad that I didn’t have to be bothered with other people but as soon as the weeks turned into months of isolation I was going a bit mad. Letting my biotics loose trying to get out, but since they barely were feeding me my energy was spent too fast. They called me the freak with in a bunch of freaks. I didn’t care as long as I was able to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if this is good it might confuse you guys.. I've been editing for a few days and this is how it ended up. Hope you guys like it!

_**Leo's POV** _

Walking past my bed and straight into my closet. Placed him softly on the bed in there. I looked around to see where my meds ended up. Or course it was in my medicine cabinet ha! I went to the kitchen to get a bottled water for him to drink this down with. I walk back in to see if Kaidan’s awake,  I can hear him groan painfully so I walk in.

  
“Kaidan, I need you to drink this okay? This might help you feel better or at least knock you out cold.” I hand him two pills and the water bottle, and watching drink them down and put him back to bed. I can see him trying to form words but I know how painful it must be for him.”Shh, don’t try saying anything okay, I’ll be right here till you pass out.” I held him in my arms cradling his head on to my chest whilst waiting for his breathing to slow down telling me he’s finally passed out.

  
I shimmy myself off the bed in hopes that doesn’t bother him. No groaning so I must have done it. He looks so peaceful.. Focus, need to make him a meal so he gets his energy back. I walk out and head to the kitchen and see what I can whip up.

  
“Hey Claire you hungry?” I ask as I took a peak in the fridge.

  
“Didn’t we just eat?” she came out of her room holding her teddy bear

“You know I can’t tell with my biotic metabolism..I’m always hungry..Steak? Would you like steak for dinner?”

  
“You’re always spoiling me.” She smiles and makes her teddy bear do a begging action.

“Is he begging me? ‘Cause you know I can’t see through a fridge door.” I chuckle. I search for the steaks. “How many can you eat? 1 or 2?” One is fine, thank you! Do you need help?”

"Depends.. I’m thinking steak with a mushroom sauce with mashed potatoes and a side of mac n cheese. Your thoughts?”

“Does drooling everywhere count as an awesome thought?”

“Ha, so sound good?”

“Most definitely.”

  
I grab the ingredients and let her go do her own thing while I let the steaks cook for about 3 mins. The sauce turns out well after I drizzle it on top of the steaks. Mash the potatoes leaving a few small chunks inside then I make the mac n cheese, I can already hear my stomach rumble.

  
“I think its ready.” I hand her a plate and a bowl of the steak with mushroom sauce on top and two bowls of mac n cheese and mash potatoes in the other.

“It smells amazing.”

“Good.” I turn an walk back to the kitchen and cover Kaidan’s dinner with plastic wrap and place it on a tray and carry it to my closet. _Never thought there would be someone else in that closet other than me._ I place the food on a small table I have in there with a couple pills and water just in case. I close the door behind me and let him rest. I walked back to the living to see Claire and her teddy play cards.

  
“So who is winning?” She sighs

“He is. I just don’t see how he does it.” I smile and sit behind her and turn on the t.v.

  
“Cub.. Somethings been bothering me..” she says in her shy small voice.

  
“Whats up?” I say intrigued by her phrasing.

  
“You said Kaidan is an L2? But you said before most L2’s are unstable.”

  
“Yeah most of us are but some lucky few are stable”. Ah I let it slip.

  
“Tell me how you know about L2s, why are you saying us?” She noticed, damn it.

  
“I thought you knew? I’m still an L2”

  
“What?! But you said the word and I quote ‘unstable’. Define unstable.”

  
“Well I read somewhere and I quote ‘L2 implants are notorious for causing severe medical complications such as insanity, mental disability, and crippling pain.’"

  
*Gasp* “Seriously? What do you get?”

  
“Well apparently just painful migraines like the one Kaidan is going though in there.” I point toward my room

  
“Is that why.. Most of the nights you won’t let me stay here with you?”

  
“I’m not gonna lie to you..” I look away from her “So yes, yes it is.”

  
“I wouldn’t even know what to do and probably just make you worse wouldn’t I?” *Pulling her on my lap and hugging her, not really knowing what to say*

  
*sniff* “When did you become an L2?”

  
“Do you remember you remember when you first started to live with David and Kahlee?” She shakes her head no. “Well I supposed you were to young to remember what happened the night before that too."

  
“You mean after the raid?” I nod “But that's not what I asked?”

  
“I know but you do need to know why I wasn’t allowed to stay with you.”

  
“I thought you just didn’t like me at the time anymore” She sniffs and snuggles on me. “Tell me the story you want to tell me?”

  
“Of course, well lets see, where do I begin..Do you remember what happened after I attacked the soldiers?”

  
“Kinda? I was 5 though” She smiles stroking my arm.

  
“I was unconscious” I laugh

  
“Right! Um I remember crying and begging you to wake up after you hit the ground ‘cause the ‘adults’ where getting back up.” I felt her quaver.

  
“We can stop remembering this part if you want, you know I won’t force you to.”

  
“I know but you want to know what happened and you’ve done so much for me it is the least I can do.”

  
**_Flashback Alliance Soldier_ **

  
“Cwub? Cwub? Wake up!” The little female child was shaking the boy that attacked us. Not a bad attack though.

  
“Child, where are you from? How did you two even reach this far in that?” Another alliance solider asked trying to get the child’s attention while pointing toward to strange object still stuck at the top of the tree.

  
“Pwease no hurt us?” She’s mirroring the movement the boy did after he blasted us with a shockwave, is she also a biotic? I saw from the corner of my eye Martinez behind me trying to place his barrier around us but his aura was flickering around us.

  
“Will you try to hurt us as well? Like that little boy did?” Asking her. Spirits these two children, how did they survive the massacre? We’re just now getting reports that every house was burnt down.

  
“No! He didn’t mean to hurt you guys” She said looking back at his body. “He only did it cos I scweamed.. He was so tired, being all bue..” She reached out for his hand and squeed. “Cwub wake up plwease?”

  
I tell some of my squad to stand down and return to the post and search for more survivors. “Can we take a look at him?” I say pointing to the boy she’s holding hands with. “Who is he?” I say taking a step closer. He does need medical care the alliance won’t want to lose this potential biotic.

  
“My broder” She smiles at him then looks at me “He’s sick isn’t he?” She looks like she’s about to start bawling her eyes but then turned back around to face him. I could have sworn I heard her say "No, cry.” She was sniffling. I pulled her in for a hug and let her release her emotions on me. “Can I have one of my people look at him?” I asked as I tried to calm her down.

  
“Can they?” Her eyes lit up “Wai’ will he get in trowble? He sure didn’t mean to hurt you guys”

“He won’t, I promise.”

“Yay!” She gave me a bear hug. “Let my people also look at you?”

  
“‘Kay”

  
“Here go on my back and I can carry you and your brother back to the base.”

  
“Twank you” She nuzzled on me and I couldn’t myself and smiled.

  
“Has your brother always used his biotics like that before?”

  
”Wha’s a bionic?”

  
“The blue glowing stuff”

  
“OH! No, only today..”

  
“What made him use it?”

  
“ Well.. when dat scarwy guy with the four eyes came..I scwreamed, like mommy told me to I did!.. Da for eyed man didn’t stop taking this off” She tugged on her blouse. Oh spirits. “But Cwub! He came in an glow blue and the evil man with four eyes went down!” she gave me an reenactment of how he fell.

  
“How did ‘Cub’ do it?”

  
“His feet glowed bue first then his hands like” *Blam!*  Hitting her hands together. “Cwub wanded on their chess and I heard a crunch crunch sound. I tink Cwub killed him.. He won’ get in trowble right? Cos he was protecting me?”

  
”Oh no child don’t worry about it.” Spirits he only manifested today and he was able to charge at a target, place a barrier on himself and his sister and shockwave at us with no problem. Who is this boy. I haven’t asked their names yet would be helpful to find if they have family members that are still alive. “What are your names child?” I ask as we were getting closer to the outpost.

  
“Im Claire and dats Cwub! I can’ say his name coz its really hard to say”

  
“How about your lasts names?”

  
“Like the puppy! Um Shelterd? Shelpurd?”

  
“Ah sounds like Shepard?”

  
“Yeah! Wha’s your name?”

  
“David, David Anderson.”

  
“Davi?”

  
“Sure you can call me that. Here we are, nurse can you check on these two? The one unconscious is biotic, might have over exerted himself.” Claire followed her brother then turned around to me.

  
“Davi? Please don’ weave?”

  
“I’m sorry sweetheart I have to for now but I will be back okay?” “Okay! Maybe Cwub will be up by then!”

  
“Sir, we found this on the boy.” Dog tags of a Hannah Shepard and Steven Hackett.

  
“Who else have you told about this?”

  
“Just you sir.”

  
“Good keep it that way.” I wondered why Shepard sounded familiar.

  
“Sir.” I gave a salute to Captain Hackett. “Yes Commander?” We found these on the boy.

  
“Spirits, is he okay?”

“I don’t know sir I just got them to the med bay and came immediately here. Do you know these children sir?” I ask already knowing the answer.

“The boy is mine,” he confessed. “You know I can’t have the brass knowing about him.” he gave out a dejected sigh.

  
“Sir should you hold on to these? or..”

  
”Lets let him have it.. But only tell him to find out after he’s 18 since it is the only thing left of his mother.” He let out another sigh.

  
”Yes sir.” As I turned to walk away

  
“What will happen to them?” He asked with genuine concern on his face.

  
“Foster care for the both of them since they are orphans now.” Spirits I hate being so blunt. “Ah” As I heard his footsteps fleeting from me, I walk back towards the children.

  
I see the boy has gained consciousness and Claire looked so happy. “I’m sorry sir” his head was facing down and it seem like the floor was much more interesting than I was. “I didn’t mean to attack you and your men sir.” I stayed quiet as he began telling him his side of the story. “All I heard was Claire screaming and I just reacted. I deserve any punishment you deem fit sir.” Wow, not even first year cadets even man up to their actions. “Sir?” He looked at me trying to figure out what I was thinking.

  
“Well first off, tell me your full name.”

  
“Sir, Leonardo Cross Shepard, sir.”

  
“Ah so thats why your sister calls your ‘Cub’.”

  
“Yes sir.”

  
“You’re very respectful for your age son.”

  
”Have to be sir, our mother said if you don’t give respect you don’t get respect sir.” We both notice someone walking towards us three, Claire ran behind Leo while he stood at attention. “Sir we have to take these children to Arcturus to be put in the system.”

  
“She won’t leave his side, these two have been through so much and they still want to split them apart.” I tell Kahlee “What are your thoughts on being their foster parents for the time being?” I stare at her and her eyes grew big. “I mean I know we haven’t really talked about this before..”

  
“I would love to have them here! Claire and Leo are such sweethearts!. Have you heard Claire talk? She’s so adorable! Besides they will keep me company while your on tour” She smiled and placed her arm around his neck and kissed me deeply. She slowly pulled away from me. “When would you have to file the paper work for them to be sent here?”

  
“Um..” Trying to get my bearings back “Just need your signature on a few forms and that should have us ready.” I said smiling.

  
“Wait you know we have to child proof the home first right?”

  
“Oh spirits” We both stopped and immediately went on a  few extranet sites so see what we needed to do.

  
“WOW! Lookie! Isn’t it pwetty?”

  
“Very, wait don’t touch that!”  I ran outside and found Leo placing Claire in a biotic hold and slowly dragging her to him.

  
“Sawwie Davi.. I did’ mean to..” “Don’t worry child, now come here the both of you.” I said as I extended both of my arms wide to give them a a hug.

  
_**Present Leo’s POV** _

  
“I’m sorry if i frightened you” I held her tightly.

  
“Hey you protected us..even thought it turned out they were there to help us.” she said jokingly as she poke my chest.

  
“You know after our first night there, I over heard David say something about a company that was teaching children who showed biotic prowess. You know it was tough for me to handle my biotics at the time so they decided to meet with Conatix Industries. Next day I was gone.”

  
“I remember I was crying so much when they told me you had to go, but I remembered what you said ‘wear these dog tags and if I’m ever scared of feeling lonely to hold them and think of you.’ That got me though the times I was sad. Where you scared?”

  
“I honestly wasn’t scared at first since mom did teach me how to protect myself from people, but shit got real once they found a Turian to teach us how to handle our biotics.”Cringing at the memories.

  
_**Past Leo’s POV** _

  
The other children already made cliques from our ride to the station. Like usual I stayed in the background hoping no one would notice me. Unfortunately there was this couple sitting in front of me that wouldn’t stop talking or touching each other. I hope I don’t turn out to be like that when I’m older. The male turned to look at me when I made a scoffing noise. I manage to look at my omnitool in time to casually play it off like I was looking at something else.

  
“Hey I’m Kaidan.” He greeted me with his arm extended to shake my hand.

  
“Leo.” I shook his hand and went back to my thoughts.

  
“Well I just wanted to tell you if you get tired of playing by yourself here a few of us are having like a campfire thing just over there okay? You don’t have to say anything but I would really like if you can join us.” He said smiling at me, why is his eyes so pretty?

  
“Yeah sure..”

  
“Sweet!” He took my hand and brought me over where the others were. Wasn’t able to see the others cause of the angle in which I was sitting. “Hey guys look who I found!”

  
“Ugh will you stop finding strays” Everyone laughed, some guy took a jab at Kaidan while he feigned pain. “He looked loney.. Besides everyone here is here to learn so why not get to know each other eh? I’ll start! I’m Kaidan Alenko from Vancouver, Earth.” Everyone took turns saying their names and where we were from. When I said I was from Mindoir, everyone pitied me because they all heard about the raid. See this is why I don’t like talking to people.

  
_**Present Leo POV** _

  
“Wait! The same Kaidan in your closet right now?”

  
“Yeah he buffed out but its the same Kaidan. Too bad he doesn’t remember me.”

  
“First time meeting the Turian no one liked him. He said ‘I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father” Only two people got in trouble for reacting that day. I can give you 2 guesses.. Kaidan was one and I the other. He wanted to see what our limits were and pitted us against 3 Turians. “

  
“Defend yourselves if you don’t, you die.” Both of us put on our barriers as they started attacking us with biotics. They were relentless, but I wasn’t tired at all but I can tell from Kaidan’s pained face that this was taking its toll on him. He traded out the 3 Turians for himself and then started his onslaught. He kept aiming for Kaidan, every time he did I would stagger him. That got him pissed off and took his anger to me. In doing so Kaidan was able to rest while I attacked and dodged what Vrnnus kept throwing. Eventually an employee saw the commotion and broke it up quickly. The next day and the days after I was taken to isolation. I felt so glad that I didn’t have to be bothered with other people but as soon as the weeks turned into months of isolation I was going a bit mad. Letting my biotics loose trying to get out, but since they barely were feeding me my energy was spent too fast. They called me the freak with in a bunch of freaks. I didn’t care as long as I was able to survive. Training turn even more difficult to do since I wasn’t allowed to have the normal amount while in isolation. But on the bright side I can do my biotics with out much food. I wasn’t really sure what happened to the others since I was isolated  but heard some died or went insane. That if it wasn’t for Kaidan BaAt might still be running. and I most likely would be dead by now.”

  
“What?!”

  
“Yeah, when David found me that day…The last time I was fed was about 3 or 4 days prior.. It seems like they just forgot I was there. If David didn’t know I was there I wouldn’t be here..” I gripped her tightly and started trembling a bit. “I’m sorry..” I couldn't hide the pain anymore whilst Claire was trying her best to console me.

  
Next thing I knew I was waking up searching for the time. Claire is passed out in my arms. “Claire?" I whisper. She somewhat stirs but went back to sleep. I carry her to her bedroom. I down now to check in on the other. I hope Kaidans feeling better.

  
“Kaidan? I'm going to enter okay?" I noticed the pills, food and water I set aside earlier was gone. " Are you feeling better?"

  
"What pills did you give me? I've never slept like baby through a migraine before.” He gave me a smile “So they worked?" He nods enthusiastically. "My pain pills for my migraine, I was hoping they would help you out."

  
"You get migraines too?"

  
"You really don't remember me huh" he looked at me with confusion apparent on his face but soon “Wait the same Leo Shepard from BaAT? The same shepard that saved my ass on the first day? I don't believe it! We thought you died" he made room for me on the bed. "Yeah thought I was a few times" I chuckled.

  
“Thanks for the grub, I love steak and that was perfect, wish there was some way I can pay you back”

  
”Trust me you did pay me back, by closing BaAT down and telling someone you thought that there was a kid that may or may not be in isolation. I thank you Kaidan, if it wasn’t for you telling Anderson were I was I wouldn’t be here” I couldn’t help myself and gave him a bear hug.

  
_**Kaidan’s POV** _

  
 “Kaidan, I need you to drink this okay? This might help you feel better or at least knock you out cold.” He hands me two pills and the water bottle, and watched me drink them down then took them from me. I really want to thank him for putting up with me but the pain hurts.”Shh, don’t try saying anything okay, I’ll be right here till you pass out.” I can feel the meds working.. This is like magic! I’ve never felt this great while on a migraine before. I can feel his hand massaging my temples and I am slowly being ushered on to sleep.

  
I wake up a few hours later and I can hear Leo and Claire talking from the other side of the room. They must be close if I can hear them clearly. Where em I? Its so dark and peaceful in here. My nausea is long gone but I can still feel the linger of my migraine and I can smell something delicious near me. I turn on my omnitool to find out its a steak with sauce around it, a bowl of mac and cheese and mash potatoes. I am being too spoiled! He must have cooked this. I really need to tell him thanks.

  
“Kaidan? I'm going to enter okay? Are you feeling better?" He smiled at me.

  
"What pills did you give me? I've never slept like baby through a migraine before.”

  
 “So they worked?" I nod. "My pain pills for my migraine, I was hoping they would help you out."

  
"You get migraines too?" His face looked sad for a spilt second

  
"You really don't remember me huh" I looked at him with confusion apparent on his face but.. Oh spirits now I remember.. The first day Vyrnnus picked on us cause we reacted the same time, Leo was much stronger than I was.. But I don’t remember seeing him any day after that.. Was he the one left in that isolation place? Spirits he was..

  
“Wait the same Leo Shepard from BaAT? The same Shepard that saved my ass on the first day? I don't believe it! We thought you died" I made room for him on the bed.

  
"Yeah thought I was a few times" He chuckle.

  
“Thanks for the grub, I love steak and that was perfect, wish there was some way I can pay you back” Feel a bit uncomfortable. I haven’t spoken to anyone about this is such a long time and he was there. He knows exactly what the hell hole was like.

  
”Trust me you did pay me back, by closing BaAT down and telling someone you thought that there was a kid that may or may not be in isolation. I thank you Kaidan, if it wasn’t for you telling Anderson were I was I wouldn’t be here” He leaned in a hugged me tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and getting this far! I do appreciate it :) 
> 
> I'm still surprised I've gotten kudos. I didn't really think anyone would like this, but thank you! 
> 
> I may or may not add more food to the rest of the story :o


	4. Akuze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can feel the ground shaking. Spirits its under me. I ran as fast as I could. It popped from the ground and started spitting acid in my way. Turns out this was a nest. Two more thresher maws popped out and started spitting at me. Spirits the pain. One lunged at me and almost digested me but luckily I got stuck in its throat and stuck my blade in it and charged my way out of it and into the other thresher maw. Spirits. This is how I’m going to die. I can feel the acids tearing me apart. I used my biotic slash inside the thresher maw, killing it instantly and seriously injuring the last one on the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter.. It felt like a bigger chapter while I was writing it..
> 
> A tiny bit of smut at the end? Maybe? I'm not good with smut or fighting scenes.. But I'm trying! :D

_**Kaidan’s POV**_  
  
I can’t believe he is the same Shepard. We all thought he died after we over heard Vyrnnus say that isolation was basically where they broke down people in silence. How the hell did he get though that. My mind kept wondering to Shepard. I do know where he lives so I can probably leave him a small present or something? _Yeah lets do that! What would he like though? Maybe something will stand out while I go shopping I do need some food._

  
Walking around the wards I pass by a small shop and noticed someone familiar looking through the junk food isle.

  
“Claire? Is that you?” She seemed to be startled by me.

  
“Hey Kaidan, its been awhile” She said as she grabbed a bunch of junk food.

  
“Need some help?” I stretched out one of my arms as she handed me half of what she was carrying.

  
“Thanks!”

  
“Why isn’t Leo helping you today?” _Oh spirits she looks so sad. What did I say?_

  
“These are for Leo, a small surprise for him” She gave a me a small smile. “I guess you two didn’t exchange contact information huh? Or seen the vids?” I must have looked confused

  
“What do you mean? The only thing on the vids lately was the long survivor from Akuze.”

  
“Oh you did hear..Um..Do you know who that lone survivor was?”

  
“They haven’t released that info yet I think?” I started to mess with my omnitool.

  
“Um can you help me bring these home? I didn’t realize I bought so much” She gave a sheepish smile.

  
“Of course” I smile at her. I really want to know now who the survivor was now. Sigh. “Do you stay at Leo’s place?”

  
“For now since he needs help..He won’t actually admit this to me but I can tell he’s still in pain.”

  
“Pain? Claire what happened to Leo?” She sighed “You’ll see, he’d probably will get mad at me for bring you home but he does like you a lot.” That made me blush and she knew it because she started smirking. “You like Leo too huh?” If I could turn another shade of red I would in this instance.

  
I can see a few reporters running to us. “Ms. Shepard! Ms. Shepard! How is Mr. Shepard healing? Will he be able to continue his tour?” She took my hand and led us past them while yelling “Please if you want him to heal let him rest.” That’s when everything started to click together. _Shepard was the survivor. Spirits._

  
“Is he okay?” I hope my voice isn’t that shaky. She looked at me with a sad smile. “The doctors say he will be eventually but he will have a bunch of scars.” She said as she opened the door to his place.

“Leo you still up?” I can hear rustling from his bedroom.

“Yeah” A hoarse sounding voice came from inside.

“I found someone outside that might make you cheer up.” I can hear clanking sounds now.

“Yeah? Who?” Spirits that voice so so.. Leo came outside of his door with a few bandages on his legs, chest and arms while he was on crutches. I saw him wince in pain and immediately walked towards him.

  
“Hey”

  
“Come on lets bring you back to bed.” I took the crutches from him and placed them to the side and took his arm over my shoulder and helped him back to his bed. I can see him smirk as he got to bed.

“What happened over there?”

“Unofficially?” I nodded.

“Do you know what thresher maws are?” I shake my head no.

“Neither did my battalion..We never even seen it coming..The ground started to shake the next thing I know half of my guys were gone. The screams Kaidan.. Spirits..They spewed acid too. Got me a few times trying to get my men out of there.” He points to his legs and arms. “I didn’t want to die Kaidan..” I didn’t even notice I had moved from the side of his bed to behind him and embraced him from behind. I felt him go ridged at first then he relaxed into my arms. “Thank you Kaidan”  
He winced a little when showed me the scars. “Still hurts?” I asked as I was caressing his hair with my right hand and holding him close with my left on his chest. He nodded.

“When were you deployed to Akuze?” He gave me a sheepish smile

“The day after you stayed here. I got back from the hospital yesterday.” He turned around on the bed and faced me.

“Thanks for coming here Kaidan.” He had a small smirk on his face. I couldn’t help myself and smiled “Anytime Leo.” His eyes had a shine in them as he leaned in closer to me.  
Next thing I know I can feel Leo’s breath on top of mine and I closed the distance between us. I felt his lips part so I traced them with my tongue, I felt him shiver as our tongues met. _Spirits thats a sexy moan. Also I made him moan!_ That immediately sent my arousal into overdrive. I felt both our arousal's touching, in which a moan escaped my lips. Leo ended up on top, how I have no clue.

  
“Sorry!” Which caught both of us off guard causing us to jump. _I forgot she was in the apartment._ I saw her place bowls on the side of the table and ran out.

  
“I should probably check in on her” He said as he looked like he was trying to calm himself down.

  
“Yeah” Was all I could say. He got up and gave me the ice cream Claire left. Ah this should help me calm down.  
  
_**Claire’s POV**_  
  
_I should get food for Leo, that should make him feel better right?_ There’s a small place Leo likes in the wards that has junk food Leo likes. Yeah lets go there. I go inside and now I have no clue what he would like.. _He’s biotic so anything would be good right? Right!_

  
“Claire? Is that you?” _GAH, oh its Kaidan. Spirits he scared me._

  
“Hey Kaidan, its been awhile.” _Oh he might like these._

  
“Need some help?” He stretched out one of his arms so I gave him half of what I was carrying so far.

  
“Thanks!” So glad he bumped into me, these where starting to get heavy.

  
“Why isnt Leo helping you today?” _Leo.. He’s at home…_

  
“These are for Leo, a small surprise for him” I smiled. “I guess you two didn’t exchange contact information huh? Or seen the vids?” He looked confused..

  
“What do you mean? The only thing on the vids lately was the long survivor from Akuze.”

  
“Oh you did hear.. Um.. Do you know who that lone survivor was?” Trying my best to hint at him but it seems like I was failing.

  
“They haven’t released that info yet I think?” I noticed he started to look though him omnitool.

  
I walk towards the cashier and hand him all the food both Kaidan and I were carrying.

  
“Um can you help me bring these home? I didn’t realize I bought so much.” I had tried to carry them but I can barely move them.

  
“Of course” He smiled at me. “Do you stay at Leo’s place?”

  
“For now since he needs help..He won’t actually admit this to me but I can tell he’s still in pain.” Still trying to give him hints.

  
“Pain? Claire what happened to Leo?” Sigh I give up I think he’s just too dense or something.

  
“You’ll see, he'd probably will get mad at me for bring you home but he does like you a lot.” I saw him blush which in turn made me smirk. “You like Leo too huh?” _Ha I didn’t know anyone could turn that red._

  
_Spirits reporters of course they are waiting outside_. “Ms. Shepard! Ms. Shepard! How is Mr. Shepard healing? Will he be able to continue his tour?” I grab Kaidan's hand and lead us into Leo’s apartment. “Please if you want him to heal let him rest.”

  
“Is he okay?” His voice quivered. I looked at him and smiled. He finally pieced everything together.

  
“The doctors say he will be eventually but he will have a bunch of scars.” I opened the door and placed the food I was carrying to the kitchen. “Leo, you still up?”  
“Yeah”

  
I found someone outside that might make you cheer up.” I smiled and started putting away the groceries.

  
“Yeah? Who?” Leo walked outside his door with crutches and I saw Kaidan move towards him when Leo flinched in pain.

  
“Hey” I saw Leo finally smile, I couldn’t even get him to smile once since he got home..

  
“Come on lets get you back to bed.” I saw Kaidan take Leo’s crutches and place them to the side then took Leo’s arm and placed it on his shoulder while taking him towards his bedroom.

  
They make such a cute couple. I at least managed to fill up the fridge again! Well mostly junk food.. He won’t mind right? Ice cream usually make him feel better. I’ll give them some. I grab two bowls and filled them both with rocky road ice cream.

  
I decided to bring both bowls into his room. Oh spirits I should have knocked. I saw Leo on top of Kaidan on his bed.

  
“Sorry!” I place the ice cream on the side table near the door and ran out of his room and ran into mine.

  
_Spirit that was too hot. GAH_  
  
**_Leo’s POV_**  
  
_Everything fucking hurts. Claire left me alone.._ I’m here stuck to my thoughts. I can still see everything so clearly. My CO leading half of us to the site and the other half was setting up base camp. The next thing I know the ground was shaking and half my battalion was gone.

  
“What the hell is that?” My CO yells “Everyone get outta here! Shepard!”

  
“Sir!” I yelled while trying to keep the marine under me from bleeding out.

  
“Find the makos and get our guys outta here!”

  
“Yes sir!” I can’t disobey an order so I tell Sanchez to keep pressure where I was holding and ran to find the makos. I can’t find them. I found the debris of what used to be the mako. All melted in.

  
“GAH! What the hell are these?!”

  
“Thresher maws!”

  
“What the hell are they doing here?!” Was all I heard before the comms turned to static.

  
“Shepard to anyone. Can anyone read me?” Static.

  
I can feel the ground shaking. _Spirits its under me._ I ran as fast as I could. It popped from the ground and started spitting acid in my way. Turns out this was a nest. Two more thresher maws popped out and started spitting at me. _Spirits the pain._ One lunged at me and almost digested me but luckily I got stuck in its throat and stuck my blade in it and charged my way out of it and into the other thresher maw. _Spirits. This is how I’m going to die._ I can feel the acids tearing me apart. I used my biotic slash inside the thresher maw, killing it instantly and seriously injuring the last one on the field. I climbed out of it. _Gross I think I'm gonna vomit._

  
“Shepard to anyone.” My voice is hoarse now

  
“Shepard? Give me the SITREP.”

  
“Anderson?” Em I losing it? "I mean Captain I’m the only one left from my battalion sir, I think. Need a medical evac sir.”

  
“On its way son.”

  
“Leo you still up?” I heard Claire say as she took me out of my flashback.

  
“Yeah” Spirits my throat hurts.

  
“I found someone outside that might make you cheer up.” Now that’s got me curious.

  
“Yeah, who?” I grabbed the crutches next to me a walked out my room. Kaidan. I smile then winced in pain.

  
“Hey”

  
“Come on lets get you back to bed.” He immediately ran to my side and took my arm over his shoulder and helped me back to my bed.

  
“What happened over there?” He asked

  
“Unofficially?” He nodded.

  
“Do you know what thresher maws are?” He shakes his head no.

  
“Neither did my battalion..We never even seen it coming..The ground started to shake the next thing I know half of my guys were gone. The screams Kaidan.. Spirits..They spewed acid too. Got me a few times trying to get my men out of there.” I point to my legs and arms. “I didn’t want to die Kaidan..” I felt him embrace me from behind I stiffened at first because I wasn’t used to human contact unless it was Claire. “Thank you Kaidan” I relaxed into his arm.

  
“Want to see the scars?” I didn’t wait for answer since I wanted to see it as well. I pulled on the bandages and that hurt.

  
“Still hurts?” He asked as his hand kept caressing my hair, what he didn’t know what that it was calming me down. I nodded.

  
“When were you deployed to Akuze?” I sheepishly answered “The day after you stayed here. I got back form the hospital yesterday.” I turned around to face him. “Thanks for coming here Kaidan”. A smirk went on my face.

  
“Anytime Leo.”

  
I want to kiss him. I leaned closer to him, I can feel his breath on mine and he closed the distance. I opened my mouth in surprise and I couldn’t help myself from moaning in his mouth. I tongues started to fight for dominance in which I let out another moan. Both our arousal's touched and he moaned into my mouth. I ended up on top pinning him to the bed.

  
“Sorry!” Oh right Claire was here. I looked at her as she place the bowls on the side table and ran out.

  
“I should probably check in on her” I said trying to calm down.

  
“Yeah” I looked at him and he too was trying to calm down. I smirked and got off of him and got up to the table and gave him the bowl of ice cream she left in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter ended up. I really had no clue what I was going for a the beginning.
> 
> Thanks for getting this far! If you guys haven't noticed, my Shepard is an N7 slayer since that's basically all I play in multiplayer..
> 
> Now to think of the next chapter mmm..


	5. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I squeezed his hand and pulled him into the ally at the corner and hugged him.  
> “You were a perfect gentleman” I tilted his chin up with my hand and kissed him softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes and saw him blush.  
> “Kai.. Must you make me blush?” He looked away from me.  
> “Yes I must, you’re very sexy when you do.”  
> “Didn’t think you were this bold Mr. Alenko.” He grabbed my by the waist and pinned me to the wall.  
> “Me? Look at you Mr.Shepard.” I said pretending to try to get free from him. He placed his left hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I’ve totally lost track of time all I know is I want this man now.  
> “We probably shouldn’t do it here.” I swear sometimes he can read my mind.

**_Leo’s POV_**  
  
_Claire hasn’t talked to me in a few weeks I’m getting worried and I’m going back on tour soon. If I corner her at home she has to talk to me at least Kahlee will make her talk to me.._ My omnitool beeps.

  
:Kaidan.Alenko to Leonardo.Shepard:

  
:Connection established:

  
Kaidan.Alenko: Hey you okay?

  
Leonardo.Shepard: Yeah..She still hasn’t talked to me yet..

  
K.A.: Don’t worry you know she will when she’s ready

  
L.S.: I know but still..The longest we’re never talked was like 3 days..

  
L.S.: What would I do without you?

  
K.A.: You’ll never find out.

  
K.A.: Want to meet up for dinner if your free?

  
L.S.: Sure when?

  
K.A.: 2200 at Apollos? Know the place?

  
L.S.: Yeah I’ll meet you there :)

  
K.A.: :) See you then.

  
:User disconnected:

  
Ah Kaidan.. I love that man I still won’t admit it to him yet..SIgh I need to talk to Claire.

  
:Leonardo.Shepard to David.Anderson:

  
:Connection established:

  
Leonardo.Shepard: Is Claire there?

  
David.Anderson: No

  
L.S.: Are you just saying that cause she’s standing right there?

  
D.A.: Maybe

  
L.S.: She’s reading this isn’t she

  
D.A.: Yes

  
L.S.: I’m coming over and there isn’t anything she can do to stop me

  
:User disconnected:

  
I run immediately to their home. Running past Kaidan, not even noticing him or that he called my name.

  
“Claire?” I panted trying to catch my breath.

  
“Hi Cub..” _She looks so sad. Who hurt her? Who do I have to hurt?_

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“I didn’t know how to tell you..” Not meeting my eyes “So I’m just gonna blurt it out okay? I got exposed to eezo..” I embraced her in my arms.

  
“Cancer?” She nodded. “Oh Claire, I’m so sorry. Can they do anything for you?” I asked still not letting her go. She stiffened in my arms when I asked that then she started to bawl her eyes out. I started caressing her hair knowing this also calms her down. “Do you know how long you have?” I asked after she stopped shaking in my arms.

  
“They say a month left, 3 if I take chemo and stuff.”

  
“What’s your decision?” I ask looking at both Kahlee and David. They both look so sad.

  
“I’m not gonna take the chemo. We can’t afford it.” She stated clearly and that was the end of the discussion and ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

  
I turned to face the two of them.

“How long have you two known?” They looked at each so heartbroken.

“Last week” Kahlee said. My tears were starting to form but I wouldn’t let them see me cry.

“I see” I managed to cry out, did an about face and walked back outside.

  
I walked for awhile not really caring where I was going. It wasn’t till I realized how much it would hurt to lose her and I broke down and wept. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instinctually set a barrier on myself until I heard Kaidan say my name let it go and held me in his arms.

  
“Leo? What’s wrong?” He’s trying to hard to get me to calm down, rocking me and caressing my hair.

  
“Claire..” _Was the only thing I could vocalize._

  
“What about Claire, Leo?” I tried my best to stop sobbing and put my CMDR face on.

  
“She has cancer” I paused trying to keep my bearings together “She doesn’t want to get chemo for it”

  
“Wait, how did she get cancer?”

  
“She was exposed to eezo a month ago and she just now told me about it.”

  
“Oh Leo, I’m so sorry.” Squeezing me tightly to show me that he was still here.

  
“I can’t face her Kai.. I’d yell at her or make her feel so much worse.. I’m a horrible person.."

  
“Leo, you aren’t a horrible person, don’t you ever say that. If you didn’t care you wouldn’t have told me about it and cried in my arms.” I sniffed and held on to him like he was my only lifeline. “Want to go to her and calm her down?”

  
“Yeah I forgot to ask her what she felt about all this. I’m really glad your here.” I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

  
“Me too.” He said as he licked his lips. I stood up and helped him get up.

  
“Do you want to go with me?” I asked as I took his hand in my hand.

  
“Of course.” He said softly smiling at me. I led us back to Anderson place of residence.

  
“You’ve never met my family have you?”

  
“I have only met Claire but you have met my parents though.”

  
“I have? Seriously?”

  
“Yeah you were so polite and my mom immediately wanted us to to be together” he chuckled. “Um remember that couple we met going to the movies back in Vancouver?”

  
“The ones I asked if they wanted to join us and took to dinner? Those were your parents?” He nodded. “Oh boy, why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“I didn’t want you to be nervous and you were doing so well.”

  
“I barely remember what I said to them..” I started to have a panic attack. He squeezed my hand and pulled me into the alley we were just passing by and pulled me into an embrace.

“You were a perfect gentleman.” He placed his hand on my chin, lifted my chin up and kissed me softly. I blushed.

  
“Kai.. Must you make me blush?” I looked away

  
“Yes I must, you’re very sexy when you do.”

  
“Didn’t think you were this bold Mr. Alenko.” I grabbed his waist and pinned him to the wall.

  
“Me? Look at you Mr. Shepard.” He said pretending to get himself free from my grasp. I placed my left hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. I didn’t even realized how long we’ve been kissing each other until we both started grinding on each other.

  
“We probably shouldn’t do it here.” I managed to say between kisses.

  
“Yeah” He gently biotically pushed me away.  “You started it.” He said panting.

  
“Did I?” _I did sound coy?_ I looked around kinda forgetting where I was leading him.

  
“You seem lost.” He smirked “I wonder why.” He said licking his lips.

  
_Oh its on when we get back to my place._ “Its so on.” I pulled him back into a kiss. A beep on my omnitool catches my attention.

  
:Claire.Shepard to Leonardo.Shepard:

  
:Connection established:

  
Claire.Shepard: Cub?

  
Leonardo.Shepard: Yeah? How are you feeling?

  
C.S.: Tired, are you coming back?

  
L.S.: Yeah wait up for me?

  
C.S.: Yeah.. Sorry about earlier

  
L.S.: Hey don’t be. I love you, I’ll be there soon okay

  
C.S.: Love you too

  
:User dissconnected:

  
“Lets go, she seems upset.” I led him back to the Anderson’s place.

  
“Hi, I brought a guest, I hope that's okay.” I announced as we both entered the house. David walked in with a raised eyebrow. Kahlee had a big smirk.

  
“This is Kaidan Alenko.”

  
“I know son.” He pulls me off to the side “Is he whom your dating?”

  
“Yes, is that a problem?” He sighed “No..”

  
“Whats wrong Uncle?”

  
“Nothing, we’ll see in the future.” He brings us back to Kahlee and Kaidan.

  
“Will you two be staying for dinner?”

  
“I wouldn’t want to impose on you.” Kaidan said looking a bit terrified.

  
“Oh don’t worry about, after living with this one” She points at me “We learned to make a big dinners.”

  
I looked down and blushed.

  
“Has Claire left her room yet?” They both shook their heads.

  
“Kai want to come with me?”

  
“It should be you Leo, I’ll help with the dinner if I’m allowed.” He said smiling towards Kahlee. She got up and took Kaidan by the hand and lead him to the kitchen.

  
“Hey Claire, let me in?” I asked as the red lock turned into a green lock.

  
“Sorry!” She ran into my arms and I let her bawl. “You can’t change my decision though Cub.” She sniffled.

  
“I won’t I promise, this is up to you. I won’t get in the way.” I held her tightly. I waited quietly for her to break the silence.

  
“I could have sworn I heard Kaidan a few minutes ago.” She said as she tilted her head to the side.

  
“Yeah I left him out there so we can talk.”

  
“Does he know?”

  
“Yeah..I’m sorry..But I was upset and he somehow found me and I just kinda just blurted it out.” I said looking down not being able to face her.

  
“I'm glad though.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“That you finally found someone to share your secrets with.” She smiled and hugged me. “So! Have you finally said the 3 words to him?”

  
“Huh?” _Seriously brain is that all you an say?_

  
“Lost for words there huh Cub?” She chuckled.

  
“A bit” I smirked. “No I haven’t said the 3 words yet, but I’m getting there” I smiled. “Lets go get some dinner?”

  
“Yeah!”

  
We walked back out side and it was a sight to see. Kaidan was setting up the kitchen table while Kahlee was walking and carrying a big bowl behind him, it looks like he didn’t noticed and bumped into her. I reacted faster then they could and had already caught the bowl with my biotics.

  
“Here I thought I was the clumsy one”I laughed and placed the bowl on the table gently with my biotics.

  
“Show off” Claire said smiling and went and took her seat.

  
“You know it!” I boasted and stood behind Kaidan and took his chair out and he sat down blushing.

  
“Oh my such a gentleman.” Kahlee said smirking.

  
I was standing up blushing. I took my seat not looking at anyone until my blush goes away.

 _Spirits seriously? Why are they giving him the twenty questions?_ My omnitool went off.

  
:Steven.Hackett to Leonardo.Shepard:

  
:Connection established:

  
Steven.Hackett: Shepard you there?

  
Leonardo.Shepard: Yes sir

  
S.H.: We need to talk

  
L.S.: Right now sir?

  
S.H.: If your not busy

  
L.S.: Sorry sir, having dinner with my family at the moment.

  
S.H.: Ah sorry this can wait, never mind.

  
L.S.: Sir?

  
:User disconnected:

  
I looked up and noticed Kaidan was look at me, I tried to smile at him.

  
“Leo whats wrong?” David said with concern on his face.

  
“Um do you know an Admiral Hackett?” _I really hope I’m not in trouble_

  
“Yes why do you ask?”

  
“He wants to meet me? Did I do something wrong?” I panicked. _Spirits what if he knows I lied on my application forms.._

  
“Ah no son, it looks like he finally wants to tell you.”

  
“Tell me what?” I said and tilted my head to the left

  
“Its not my story to tell Leo.” I looked down on the table

  
“Wait is his first name Steven?” Claire said and piqued my interest.

  
“Thats what my omnitool says, Steven Hackett.” I even looked it up to make sure. “Why?” She pulled out the dog tags that was hidden in her shirt.

  
“Remember when you gave these to me?”

  
“Barely? Wasn’t I 9?” I raised an eyebrow.

  
“Look at the names.” She said and handed him the dog tags

  
“Hannah Shepard and Steven..Hackett..” He turned and faced David. “The same Steven Hackett?” David nodded slowly.

  
“Uncle is he my father?”

  
“Like I said son, its his story to tell.”I noticed Kaidan pinched the bridge of his nose. He must be getting a migraine soon.

  
I pick up the dishes and start washing them as fast as I can so I can get us out of here.

  
“I think I’m getting a migraine” I said trying to fake my way out of here. I looked at Claire I can see her smirking. _She knows I’m faking sigh._

  
“I’ll take Kaidan home now before this gets worse” I said and I went to get his jacket.

  
“Good night. It was a pleasure meeting you guys” He says as he put on his jacket and went outside to wait for me.

  
“You know you don’t have to make a migraine excuse to leave us right?”

  
“I know, but it was Kaidan that has the migraine I know he’s too polite to actually say anything to us.” I said getting my jacket on. “I love you guys.” I gave each one of them a big bear hug.

  
“Call me when your free later?” Claire asked

  
“Of course. You can message me too if you get lonely, I might still be awake.”

  
I walk outside and saw Kaidan leaning on the side.

  
“Hey, lets go to my place since its closer and you can stay in my closet”.

  
“Okay. Are you really getting a migraine?” _I can't lie to him._

  
“Nah mine only happen when I don’t use my biotics constantly.”

  
“So you always have to use your biotics all the time?”

  
“Yeah but the only difficult time I have is when I’m asleep I can’t seem to work my biotics at the time so when I wake up I have a constant dull ache.” We reached my apartment and I lead him to the closet.

  
“Its still weird you have a room like this” He chuckled.

  
“Hey! You love this room!” I said going into my med cabinet in my bathroom. “Pills?” I ask giving him my meds and a bottled of water.

  
“Sure.” He took them and sat down making room for me.

  
I laid down next to him and stretched out my arms hoping he would cuddle with me. “Come here babe.” He climbed towards me and placed himself so that his head is on my chest. “Pills kicking in?” I asked as I was caressing the back of his hair with my hand and the other on his back holding him in place.

  
“Oh yeah” His face looked like he was in pure bliss, I smiled and kissed his forehead.

  
“Night Kai.”

  
“Nnnght” And he’s out sigh I love this man.

 

 ** _Kaidan’s POV_**  
  
I miss him. He’s been different lately since Claire hasn’t talked to him in awhile. I should check up on him though. I turn on my omnitool.

  
:Kaidan.Alenko to Leonardo.Shepard:

  
:Connection established:

  
Kaidan.Alenko: Hey you okay?

  
Leonardo.Shepard: Yeah..She still hasn’t talked to me yet..

  
K.A.: Don’t worry you know she will when she’s ready

  
L.S.: I know but still..The longest we’re never talked was like 3 days..

  
L.S.: What would I do without you?

  
K.A.: You’ll never find out.

  
K.A.: Want to meet up for dinner if your free?

  
L.S.: Sure when?

  
K.A.: 2200 at Apollos? Know the place?

  
L.S.: Yeah I’ll meet you there :)

  
K.A.: :) See you then.

  
:User disconnected:

  
There, at least I know he’s here. _I still need food for my place_. I head towards the wards and I see Leo running past me. “Leo!” I yell. _He didn’t notice me?_ I decided to follow him but then I lost him when he entered a private residence. _Who lives there? Is he cheating on me?_

  
I saw him walk outside like he was a different person. No energy in him today. _This isn’t like him._ I kept following him until he fell to the ground and started crying. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he pulled up his barrier.

  
“Leo its me, Kaidan. Come on snap out of it” I felt him let go of his barrier and I immediately embrace him and caress his head.

  
“Leo? What’s wrong?”

  
“Claire..” Was the only thing he could vocalize.

  
“What about Claire, Leo?” His face went all stoic on me.

  
“She has cancer, he doesn’t want to get chemo for it”

  
“Wait, how did she get cancer?”

  
“She was exposed to eezo a month ago and she just now told me about it.”

  
“Oh Leo, I’m so sorry.” Squeezing him tightly.

  
“I can’t face her Kai.. I’d yell at her or make her feel so much worse.. I’m a horrible person..”

  
“Leo, you aren’t a horrible person, don’t you ever say that. If you didn’t care you wouldn’t have told me about it and cried in my arms.” He sniffed and held on to me. “Want to go to her and calm her down?”

  
“Yeah I forgot to ask her what she felt about all this. I’m really glad your here.” He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

  
“Me too.” I licked my lips and he help me get to my feet. _Spirits its been awhile since we’ve last…_

  
“Do you want to go with me?” he asked as he took my hand in his, letting me forget all about my thoughts.

  
“Of course.” I said softly smiling at him.

  
“You’ve never met my family have you?”

  
“I have only met Claire but you have met my parents though.”

  
“I have? Seriously?”

  
“Yeah you we’re so polite and my mom immediately wanted us to to be together” he chuckled. “Um remember that couple we met going to the movies back in Vancouver?”

  
“The ones I asked if they wanted to join us and took to dinner? Those were your parents?” He nodded. “Oh boy, why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“I didn’t want you to be nervous and you were doing so well.” He smiled.

  
“I barely remember what I said to them.” I can see him starting to have a panic attack, so I squeezed his hand and pulled him into the ally at the corner and hugged him.

“You were a perfect gentleman” I tilted his chin up with my hand and kissed him softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes and saw him blush.

  
“Kai.. Must you make me blush?” He looked away from me.

  
“Yes I must, you’re very sexy when you do.”

  
“Didn’t think you were this bold Mr. Alenko.” He grabbed my by the waist and pinned me to the wall.

  
“Me? Look at you Mr. Shepard.” I said pretending to try to get free from him. He placed his left hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I’ve totally lost track of time all I know is I want this man now.

  
“We probably shouldn’t do it here.” _I swear sometimes he can read my mind._

  
“Yeah” I gently biotically pushed him away.  “You started it.” I said panting.

  
“Did I?” _Is he playing coy with me? Ha I love this man._ He started look around, looking a bit confused.

  
“You seem lost.” I smirked. “I wonder why.” I licked my lips subconsciously.

  
“Its so on.” He pulled me into a deeper kiss.

  
His omnitool went off. _Groan._

  
:Claire.Shepard to Leonardo.Shepard:

  
:Connection established:

  
Claire.Shepard: Cub?

  
Leonardo.Shepard: Yeah? How are you feeling?

  
C.S.: Tired, are you coming back?

  
L.S.: Yeah wait up for me?

  
C.S.: Yeah.. Sorry about earlier

  
L.S.: Hey don’t be. I love you, I’ll be there soon okay

  
C.S.: Love you too

  
:User dissconnected:

  
He let me read their conversation. “I’ve got no secrets from you.” He winked at me.

  
“Lets go, she seems upset.” Took my hand and started leading us to were I first saw him enter that residence.

  
“Hi, I brought a guest, I hope thats okay.” He announced as we both entered the house. A dark older man walked in with a raised eyebrow. The woman with him had a big smirk.

  
“This is Kaidan Alenko.” _I had the urge to salute_

  
“I know son.” _He knows me?_   _Why does he know me?_ He pulls Leo off to the side.

  
“So you're the man dating Leo.” The female says. “You’re cute.” I blushed. “Leo’s a nice guy, if you hurt him though I can’t make any promises from the big guy over there." She pointed towards the older gentleman and Leo. I noticed Leo and the other man walking backing and I have never been so relieved in such a long time.

  
“Will you two be staying for dinner?”

  
“I wouldn’t want to impose on you.” I said hopping to the spirits I don’t look scared.

  
“Oh don’t worry about, after living with this one” She points at Leo “We learned to make a big dinners.”

  
I looked at Leo, he had his down and was red.

  
“Has Claire left her room yet?” They both shook their heads.

  
“Kai want to come with me?”

  
“It should be you Leo, I’ll help with the dinner if I’m allowed.” I said smiling towards the small female.. She got up and took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen.

  
“You know Leo’s never actually introduced me with both your names.” I said trying to be casual.

  
“That's right, I am Kahlee and that big lug over there is David. Dinner’s actually ready done, just need to set up the plates.”

  
“Oh allow me.” She handed me the plates, silverware and cups.

  
I didn’t see Kahlee behind me while I was placing them on the table and bumped into her and she dropped the bowl she was carrying. _Spirits._ Before I can do anything I saw the bowl in a light blue aura. I looked towards Claire’s door and saw Leo in a light blue aura. _How does he have such a fast reaction?_

  
“Here I thought I was the clumsy one?” Leo laughed and he slowly moved his arm down and the bowl slowly went down on the table.

  
“Show off” Claire said smiling and went and took her seat.

"You know it!" He boasted and stood behind me _wait am I the female in this relationship?_ He pulled out my chair and I sat down blushing.

  
“Oh my such a gentleman.” Kahlee said smirking. I noticed Leo was blushing as well. He wasn’t looking up at all during dinner.

  
The dinner conversation felt like 20 questions. I honestly couldn’t wait to get out there. I was aware that Leo was looking at his omnitool. He was writing to someone, but he looked uncomfortable. He looked me in the eye and smiled sheepishly. _Something was wrong._

  
“Leo whats wrong?” David said with concern on his face.

  
“Um do you know an Admiral Hackett?” _An Admiral has him on his radar?_

  
“Yes why do you ask?”

  
“He wants to meet me? Did I do something wrong?” His face has such a panicked looked I just want to get up from my chair and hug him.

  
“Ah no son, it looks like he finally wants to tell you.”

  
“Tell me what?”

  
“its not my story to tell Leo.”

  
“Wait is his first name Steven?” Claire said.

  
“That's what my omnitool says, Steven Hackett. Why?” She pulled out the dog tags that was hidden in her shirt.

  
“Remember when you gave these to me?”

  
“Barely? Wasn’t I 9?”

  
“Look at the names.” She said and handed him the dog tags

  
“Hannah Shepard and Steven..Hackett..” He turned and faced David. “The same Steven Hackett?” He looked towards David, he nodded slowly.

  
“Uncle is he my father?” _Uncle? His father? He never said he had a father._

  
“Like I said son, its his story to tell.” _I think I'm getting a migraine._

“I think I’m getting a migraine” Leo said after he did the dishes. _Did he just read my mind? Or Is he getting one as well?_

  
 “I’ll take Kaidan home now before this gets worse” He said and went to get my jacket.

  
 “Good night. It was a pleasure meeting you guys.” I put on my jacket and decided to let Leo say good night to his family so I went outside and waited. _Ugh this migraine is starting to escalate quickly._ I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard the door open so I assumed it was Leo.

  
 “Hey, lets go to my place since its closer and you can stay in my closet”. I assumed correctly.

  
 “Okay. Are you really getting a migraine?” _It can’t be a coincidence._

  
 “Nah mine only happen when I don’t use my biotics constantly.” _I knew it, he faked it so he could take me home._

  
 “So you always have to use your biotics all the time?”

  
 “Yeah but the only difficult time I have is when I’m asleep I can’t seem to work my biotics at the time so when I wake up I have a constant dull ache." We reached his apartment and led me to the closet.

  
 “Its still weird you have a room like this.” I say laughing but I know this is the best place to be with one of our migraines hitting us. Dark and quiet.

  
 “Hey! You love this room!” Leo disappeared from my line of sight and came back holding pills and water. “Pills?”

  
 “Sure” As long as he’s offering them..I made room for him to lay down with me.

  
 “Come here babe.” I immediately climbed towards him and placed my head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

  
 “Pills kicking in? His hands started caressing the back of my head too, and I started dosing off.

  
 “Oh yeah.” _This is the life. I felt him kiss my forehead._

  
 “Night Kai."

  
 “Nnnght” I managed to mumble before I passed out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try a fluffy smut next chapter to watch out~  
> If I chicken out I apologize T_T
> 
> Thanks for reading this far! Two chapters in 2 days! Woo!


	6. Special time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kai..” Leo said, looking nervous.  
> “Leo what's wrong?” I asked concerned.  
> “I’m not really sure how to say this.” Fuck he’s gonna break up with me  
> “I knew it, you want to break up with me.” I tried to get up but I was a bit trapped under him. I would throw him with my biotics but I don’t want to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this will be my first smut chapter ever..  
> I kinda liked the way it turned out to be honest :x

**Leo’s POV**  
  
I wake up slowly because my arm has fallen asleep. I can feel Kaidan next to me slowly breathing. I placed him in my biotics for bit so I can slide my arm from him and I can get up to go to the bathroom.

Of course the one time I want to stealthy I walk into the door in the dark. I heard Kaidan stir bit but he immediately went back to sleep. I went to the bathroom to relieve myself and take a quick shower/shave. _I’m hungry._ _What should I make for breakfast? Oh french toast! I haven’t had that in months._

I grabbed the eggs, milk, bread and the maple syrup. I mix the eggs and milk together then melt some butter on a skillet whilst soaking the bread in ht eggs and milk. Place the break on the skillet then watch it fry. I do this about 20 times since the two people in the apartment are both biotics.

“That smells delicious. Good morning.” Kaidan says yawning.

“Slept well?” I say as I placed his half of the breakfast on a place and hand him the maple syrup.

“Very well.” I placed my half on another plate and we both began scarfing down the food.

“Still hungry?” I asked as I reached over for his plate to wash the dishes.

“Stuffed! Haven’t had a big breakfast in ages.” He said as he walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

“Hey Leo mind if I use your shower?” He said walking towards the living room.

“Sure go ahead I placed some of your clothes you left here in the right dresser drawer.” I walked back to my room to see if I actually did that or I thought I did. _Okay I did I did not lie!_ I kinda feel tired from eating all those would he mind if I nap for a few? Eh he'll wake me eventually.. I went to change into my black undershirt and N7 shorts and hopped into bed. Turning on the news. Maybe something will catch my attention...

  
**Kaidan's POV**  
  
“Hey Leo mind if I use your shower?” I started walking towards the living room area.

“Sure go ahead I placed some of your clothes you left here in the right dresser drawer.” I saw him walk to his room. _I didn't even realized I left clothes here.._ I smiled. _He gave me a drawer.. Big step for him._ I grinned. I went into the bathroom and noticed he has two towels in here. _Have I been staying here this often? Oh well.._ I showered and shaved and wrapped the towel on my waist as I went to look for my clothes.

I walked into Leo’s room to find him passed out on the bed while the news was on. _Did he want to go for a run?_ I noticed he was pitching a tent, must be a good dream. I smirked to myself and went to the dresser and found my clothes I thought I lost.

"Unngh Kai" _Huh I didn't do it?_ Wait I looked back at Leo and saw his hand managed to slip into his shorts. This is kinda hot, I can feel my arousal start to emerge. I walked towards Leo and see if I can help him out.

“Leo want some company?” I whisper in his ear and the next thing I know I'm pulled into the bed with a sleeping Shepard. His head is on my chest and his left leg is on top of mine. I can feel him grinding himself on me. _Spirits._

“Leo?” He begins to stir.

“Kai? Hi, I just had a dream about you.” He had a crooked tired smile and I couldn't help myself from smiling back.

“Really? What was it about?” I asked. He moved on top of me pining me in place while straddling my lap.

“How about I show you instead of telling you?” I can feel him hardening on my thigh.

“I think I would like that.” I can see him smirk and he leans down and starts kissing me. As soon as I parted my lips his tongue started his assault. I couldn't help but moan when he started to suck on my lips.

“I think you’re still wearing too many clothes.” He said between kisses and lifts my shirt over my head but stopping as my shirt reached over my head. Now he really had me pinned. He began to kiss and lick my neck, that brought out another moan. _Spirits I've missed this._ His right hand began to explore my body, pinching my nipples and tracing my stomach.

He finally pulled off my shirt and kissed me deeply again. He started leaving a trail of kisses to the lower half of my body, and when he reached my nipples he began sucking on them. _Ah_. I free my hands from his grasp and place them on his head urge him to go lower. I can see a smirk forming on his lips and I just don't care anymore.

He pulls down my pants leaving my boxers on and he began to tease the ever living crap out of me.

“Unnghh damn it Leo stop being a tease.” He grins and complies to my wishes and began to rub me through my boxers. I really want to wipe that grin off his face but I'm currently indisposed. He pulls me out and began to lick my tip and shaft. I shudder and I jerked up into his mouth.

“Sorry.” I can see him smile as he engulfs me whole. _Spirits his tongue._ Circling my head back down my shaft. I can feel his fingers move from my nipples to near my mouth and I suck on them getting a moan from him. I know where this is heading tonight. I make them nice and wet for him and he pulls them away.

He lifts my legs above his shoulders and slowly start inserting his fingers in me. I began to moan as he hits my prostate. _Spirits!_ He starts bobbling his head faster as I start to reach my climax. He knows this and moves his hands faster in me until I release. I can feel him swallowing me and pulls his hands out from me.

“You okay? I didn't hurt you right?”

“Quite the opposite actually” I smile.

“Good” He smiles back at me. He gets up and goes through his dresser and brings out a condom and lube.

**Leos POV**

I wait for a bit to let Kaidan get some strength back as I take my undershirt and shorts off. I lick my lips and began stroking myself as I watched him.

“Ready?” I ask smirking. I gently pull him to the side of the bed and place his legs on my shoulders and began licking his anus. I can feel him writhing in the bed. _Exactly how I like it._ I smile. I stretch him out slowly so he doesn't get too much pain. I try to distract him and began sucking on his tip and shaft getting him hard again. My second finger enters and slowly crisscrosses in him. He starts panting above me.

“Ready Kai?” I look up at him and he nods. I place the condom on me and began to give him an enormous amount of lube on and in him. I position myself at his entrance and slowly pushed myself in. _Spirits he's so tight I need to distract him._ I pulled him in for a deep kiss as he engulfed all of me. He pulled away from me and gasped. I traced his neck muscles with my tongue and blew air on the muscles I traced. I felt him contract on me.

 _I really need to move is he ready?_ He pulled me back into a kiss.

“If you don't fucking move I'll -“ I thrust into him pretty roughly almost felt bad until he moaned into my mouth. I kept changing the pace trying to throw him off.

“Unngh harder!” _That I can do._ He started panting loudly in my ear, I know he's getting close now.

“Unngh faster!” _I oblige._

“Getting close?” I ask panting. He nods so I grab him in my hands and start jerking him off with the same tempo I'm doing to him. Next thing I know he flares and my biotics answer back causing me to hit my climax. I slowly pull out of him and I heard him whimper.

“Sorry” I say getting a towel to wipe the both of us off. “Did I hurt you?” I ask cause he's still in the same position that I left him when I got the towel.

“No just too tired to move”.. I smiled and used my biotics gently to be in my arms. I heard him snore a bit and I chuckled. _I love this man._

I place him gently on the bed while I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I turned on my omnitool and noticed Claire left me a message. ‘Tell him already!’

I smiled she knows me too well. I write back. ‘I will soon I promise. You will be the first person I tell :)’

I looked in the fridge and found a big bowl that I'm pretty sure I didn't make. I noticed a note on top. ‘I stole some of your food and felt bad, made you ravioli to make up for it! Love Claire.’ I smiled and took it out of the fridge and made Kaidan and I a bowl.

I walked toward the living room and turned on the t.v. I heard Kaidan stirring awake.

“Leo?”

“In the living room, didn't want to wake you.” I yelled. He walked out of my room in just his boxers smiling.

“You made lunch?” Grabbing the bowl I left for him on the dining table.

“Not me this time, Claire.” He lifted my legs and placed them on top of his lap.

“What are we watching?” I tilt my head to see what was on.

“Apparently blasto, oh hey I haven't seen this one!”

“Spirits Leo you actually watch this?”

“Um” I blushed “Technically Claire does and she drags me along?”

He smirked “You like blasto.” He caught me in a lie.

“Okay fine yes I like blasto” I pout. He placed his bowl on the table and laid down with me. I ended up being on top while he stole my spot on the couch. Most of me was on the couch while my left arm and leg was on top of him.

“Kai..” I said trying to form the words move in with me but nothing was popped up. I looked away.

“Leo what's wrong?” His face showing full concern.

“I’m not really sure how to say this.” Why does his face look defeated?

“I knew it, you want to break up with me.” That totally surprised me. He tried get up but I clearly was still in his way.

“Whoa wait, what?” I said trying to trap him on the couch.

“Your breaking up with me?” He sounded unsure and confused now.

“Why would I do such a thing? Kai I would never break up with you? Your the nicest, most kindest and most loving man I know. Why would I try to break up with that person?” He looked away from me. “Kaidan..” I stopped and embraced him in my arms then held his face towards mine. “I love you and I would never want to lose you.” I pulled him into a kiss.

“So your not breaking up with me?” He broke the kiss panting on me.

“Spirits no I just didn't know how to ask you to move in with me..”

“Move in with you?” He gave me a shy smile.

“Yeah, well I know it's not a big place but I love having you in my life and I mean you don’t have to I’m not going to force you to..” I blushed and looked away. He pulled me back for a kiss.

“I would love to move in with you Leo and I love you too.”

“Really?” I couldn't help but grin.

“Yes really.” I was so overjoyed and I practically pounced on him and started making out with him. The door opens and we were almost caught with our pants down.

“I’m so sorry! I thought..” Claire ran outside blushing.

“I should probably go after her huh?”

“Yeah I think we might have scarred her for life.” I got up a ran after her.

“Claire! Wait up! You know you can't out run a vanguard.” I yell catching up with her.

“I’m so sorry.” She stops and faced me. “I didn't know he was still in the apartment.”

“I know, come here.” I gave her a bear hug.

“Did you finally tell him?” I smiled.

“Yes, yes I did and I asked him to move in. Hope you don't mind.”

"Really? I don't mind at all! I'll have two brothers to see when I visit!” She smiled and hugged me. “Wanna come to the apartment?”

“Yeah I left Bluey in my room.” We began walking back.

“So I went to the doctors today.”

“What happened?”

“They said they were wrong I don't have cancer.” She gave a sheepish smile. “Just a small amount of eezo and they said I'm going to develop some biotics.

I smiled “My baby sister the biotic.”

“Will you teach me how to handle this?”

“Of course I will and now you have Kaidan as well.” I said as we entered my apartment. Kaidan had his clothes on and the dishes were washed.

“So I heard the big news! Moving in with us huh Kaidan?” He blushed.

“Yeah hopefully you won't mind?”

“Like I told Cub I don't mind, and it would be awesome to come here with two big brothers instead of one.”

“Hey! I thought I was enough for you.” I feigned hurt. They both chuckled and she went to her room and came out with her teddy bear.

“Oh and Leo said you both can teach me how to handle my future biotics?”

“Biotics?”

“Oh, I don't have cancer apparently they mis-read the results and I'm gonna glow blue like the both of you!” She said excitedly and a small flair happened and scared her. Her eyes were wide open while Kaidan and I both brought our barriers up.

“What was that? That was freaky.”

“When we get excited or anything emotional we tend to spark like that.” Explained Kaidan.

“Oh that sucks.. I mean.. Wait Leo how come you've never sparked before?”

“I have a bunch of times.” I said with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head no.

“Well I guess not in front of you then.” Kaidan laughed.

“I can vouch for him he does spark.” He winked at me.

“Oh ewwww! My poor bear! He didn't need to hear that!” She said as she covered his ears with his paws and ran out. We both were laughing so hard we were tearing up.

:Claire.Shepard to Leonardo.Shepard:

:Connection established:

Claire.Shepard: I love you!

Leonardo.Shepard: love you too

C.S: remember you promised to teach me! Both you and Kaidan!

L.S: I know and we will.

C.S: okay I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing before I got there ;)

L.S: Spirits

:User disconnected:

I showed Kaidan our convo. 

“Oh my.” He said pulling me into a kiss. “I should really go get my stuff though if you want me to move in.” He said through the kisses.

“Of course I do.” I said grinning. He reluctantly pulls himself away from me and began walking towards the door. I run and stop him, took his omnitool in my hand and gave him full clearance to the apartment.

“Be safe.”

“Always.” He pulls me in for one last kiss and walks out the door. I smile. _That man is moving in with me and he loves me. Life can't possibly get any better._

  
**Kaidan’s POV**

“Kai..” Leo said, looking nervous.

“Leo what's wrong?” I asked concerned.

“I’m not really sure how to say this.” _Fuck he’s gonna break up with me_

“I knew it, you want to break up with me.” I tried to get up but I was a bit trapped under him. I would throw him with my biotics but I don’t want to hurt him.

“Whoa wait what?”

“Your breaking up with me?” _Right? Isn’t he?_

“Why would I do such a thing? Kai I would never break up with you? Your the nicest most kindest and most loving man I know. Why would I try to break up with that person?” Embarrassed, I looked away from him.

“Kaidan..” He pulled me into his arms and held my face towards his. “I love you and I would never want to lose you.” _He loves me?_

“So your not breaking up with me?” I broke the kiss.

“Spirits no I just didn't know how to ask you to move in with me..”

“Move in with you?” I gave him a shy smile.

“Yeah, well I know it's not a big place but I love having you in my life and I mean you don’t have to I’m not going to force you to..” He looked flustered and looked away. I pulled him back for a kiss.

“I would love to move in with you Leo and I love you too.” I grinned

“Really?”

“Yes really.” He looked so ecstatic and jumped on top of me and started making out with me.

The door opens and I placed a barrier on us.

“I’m so sorry! I thought..” Claire ran outside blushing.

“I should probably go after her huh?” _That was kinda close almost decided to have my way with him here._

“Yeah I think we might have scarred her for life.” He got up a ran after her.

“Of course I will and now you have Kaidan as well.” He said as they entered the apartment. I decided not be just be in boxers for when they came back and put on my clothes.

“So I heard the big news! Moving in with us huh Kaidan?” I blushed while I was putting the dishes away.

“Yeah hopefully you won't mind?”

“Like I told Cub I don't mind, and it would be awesome to come here with two big brothers instead of one.”

“Hey! I thought I was enough for you.” H feigned hurt. Claire and I both chuckled and she went to her room and came out with her teddy bear.

“Oh and Leo said you both can teach me how to handle my future biotics?”

“Biotics?” Since when?

“Oh, I don't have cancer apparently they mis-read the results and I'm gonna glow blue like the both of you!” She said excitedly and a small flair happened and scared her. Her eyes were wide open while Leo and I both brought our barriers up.

“What was that? That was freaky.”

“When we get excited or anything emotional we tend to spark like that.” I explained.

“Oh that sucks.. I mean.. Wait Leo how come you've never sparked before?”

“I have a bunch of times.” He said raising an eyebrow. She shook her head no.

“Well I guess not in front of you then.” I laughed.

“I can vouch for him he does spark.” I winked at him.

“Oh ewwww! My poor bear! He didn't need to hear that!” She said as she covered his ears with his paws and ran out. We both were laughing so hard we were tearing up.

:Claire.Shepard to Leonardo.Shepard:

:Connection established:

Claire.Shepard: I love you!

Leonardo.Shepard: love you too

C.S: Remember you promised to teach me! Both you and Kaidan!

L.S: I know and we will.

C.S: okay I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing before I got there ;)

L.S: Spirits

:User disconnected:

He showed me their convo. 

“Oh my.” I said pulling him into a kiss. “I should really go get my stuff though if you want me to move in.” I said through the kisses.

“Of course I do.” He said grinning. I reluctantly pulled myself away from him and began walking towards the door. Leo stops me and took my omnitool and gave me full clearance to the apartment.

“Be safe.” He said smiling.

“Always.” _I can’t wait to be living here with this man._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG How did I do?!


	7. B-day present!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did sneak up on them and caused Leo to put me in stasis and almost biotic kicked me in the face.  
> “Spirits Kai! I almost hurt you.” He said letting go the stasis and hugging me.” Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”  
> “Just my pride.” I said looking down. “I should never sneak up on another biotic especially one that can kick my ass”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the last chapter if it helps I'm gonna stop writing full on smut lol I kept blushing hard writing that.

**Kaidan’s POV**

 

Leo and Claire both weren’t home when I woke up. I got up got dressed and saw the note they left in the kitchen. ‘Went with Claire to her doc’s appointment, left some breakfast in the fridge for you. If you don’t like it there is still left overs from last night. I should go Claire’s giving me the stink eye.. Love you.’ I smiled and chuckled well that’s a whipped brother for you. I looked in the fridge and found a covered plate with my name on it. Pancakes with sausage. _I swear I’m getting fat here_ I snickered.

 

I went around the apartment looking for something to do but as always Leo’s cleaned the place and stocked the fridge. I kinda feel bad that he does all the cooking and cleaning. _I should get something for him. I know I saw him eyeing those model ships a while back,_ _I’ll get him one_. I smiled to myself.

 

On my way to the wards I noticed Leo and Claire walking ahead of me. Both of them distracted by the store they passed.

 

“Aw come on Cub! You need a new one” I heard Claire say as I got closer.

 

“I know but I’m saving for Savant amp, that way I won’t really have to use my shotty.”

 

“Come on! At least lets go see how much” I saw her giving Leo the puppy dog eyes he can’t resist.

 

“Oh alright but if I end up buying it I’m blaming you.”

 

“Deal!” She smiled mischievously.

 

I left them to go buy a model ship for Leo. _I wonder which one he would like.. So many options.._ I began rubbing my temples. _Maybe this._ I pick up the Destiny Ascension model and bring it to the register.

 

“That will be 500 credits” I pull out my credit chit and hand it to the asari behind the counter.

 

“Thank you sir, have a great day!” I smiled getting the chit back and walking towards the last place I saw them. I looked through the window and saw Leo and Claire browsing the shotgun section. I walked in to sneak up on them.

 

“Damn it Claire I want” Leo put his head on the glass and started caressing the glass.

 

“Ha I know Cub, I know” She turned around and walked to the person behind the counter. “Is it in yet?” She asked him.

 

“Actually it just arrived” He said smiling. He left his post and went to the back to get whatever Claire got.

 

I did sneak up on them and caused Leo to put me in stasis and almost biotic kicked me in the face.

 

“Spirits Kai! I almost hurt you.” He said letting go the stasis and hugging me.” Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

 

“Just my pride.” I said looking down. “I should never sneak up on another biotic especially one that can kick my ass” I smiled sheepishly.

 

“Yeah I learned not to do that to Cub awhile back” She said smiling. “Crept up behind him once and he almost knocked me out.” Leo began rubbing the back of his neck and looked away.

 

“What’s up Kai? Did you need a mod?” Leo asked.

 

“Nah I saw you guys go in here earlier while I went to get something for you.”

 

“For me?” His faced showed complete surprise.

 

“Here you go little lady” The guy at the counter said to Claire.

 

“Thanks Sebastian! Didn’t think it would get here that fast.”

 

“You know me I like getting things done fast.” He winked at her.

 

Leo and I snickered the same time causing Sebastian to blush and Claire hitting Leo with the bag she just got.

 

“Sorry!” Leo and I said the same time still trying not to laugh.

 

“Here I was gonna give you your birthday present” She said huffing away.

 

“Awe Claire I’m sorry!” He ran after her. I turned to face Sebastian. “Really we are sorry.” I ran out after them. _Wait did she just say birthday? Its his birthday and he didn’t say anything? Fuck._ I caught up to them 2 minutes later because some how they can run much faster than I can _. I should start working on cardio instead of strength._

 

It looked like they made up and she gave him her present.

 

“No way!” He picked her up in a bear hug and started spinning them.

 

“You better put me down now or I throw up on the both of us.” She said covering her hand to her mouth. He placed her down and steadied her.

 

“I’m sorry.. But do you know how expensive this is?” He said with concern in his voice. “How were you able to afford this?”

 

“You’re not the only one working you know” She grinned. Leo looked up, saw me and had a big grin on his face.

 

“Look Kai! Claire got me a Sokolov shotty with a shredder mod!” He gave me the bag and I looked inside. I whistled “That’s a beautiful weapon.” It looked like Leo was bouncing up and down.

 

He walked to Claire and hugged her. “This is the best birthday ever.” She gave him a big grin

 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” I turned to face Leo.

 

“I’ve never really liked my birthdays..Our mom.. She died on my 9th birthday.” He said looking away.

 

“Leo, I’m so sorry.” I embraced him in a hug.

 

“And that’s why we are gonna celebrate his birthday instead of mom’s death.” Claire commented. She grabbed the two of us and began dragging us forward.

 

“Where are we going?” Leo asked.

 

“To Aunties and uncles! They said I have to bring you because of.. work? I think? I wasn’t really paying attention.. I got too excited about your present..”

 

**Leo’s POV**

 

We left her doctor’s office just for them to tell her that her biotics are being stronger and needed her to be trained in controlling them.

 

“I’m a slower learner aren’t I?” I had to look away. She sighed. “I am! Damn it.”

 

“But you are getting better..Slowly but surely” I said trying to be optimistic.

 

“You are way too nice Cub.” She said hugging me “But that is what I love about you.” She smiled into my chest.

 

“Come on let’s go home.” I said holding her hand leading her out of the lobby.

 

We walked past a store that sold weapons and mods. I thought I was gonna salivate in front of everyone.

 

“I know you need a new weapon?” Claire said noticing me drooling at all the weapons on display.

 

“Nah not really” I said trying to pry myself away from the window.

 

“Aw come on Cub! You need a new one!”

 

“I know but I’m saving for Savant amp, that way I won’t really have to use my shotty.” Trying my best to really convince her, but failing.

 

“Come on! At least lets go see how much” She gave me the puppy dog eyes. _I can’t ever resist those eyes._

 

“Oh alright but if I end up buying it I’m blaming you.”

 

“Deal!” She said smiling mischievously.

 

We went inside and I immediately went towards the shotgun section. Saw their Sokolov shotgun and fell in love. _I want._

 

“Damn it Claire I want” I put my head on the glass and started caressing the glass.

 

“Ha I know Cub, I know” She turned around and walked to the person behind the counter. “Is it in yet?” She asked him.

 

“Actually it just arrived” Watching him move towards the back I tilt my head at her. Next thing I know someone placed their hand on my shoulder and on instinct I placed my barrier up and placed the person in stasis ready to knock them out.

 

“Spirits Kai! I almost hurt you.” I said letting go the stasis and hugging him. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

 

“Just my pride.” He said looking down. “I should never sneak up on another biotic especially one that can kick my ass” He smiled sheepishly.

 

“Yeah I learned not to do that to Cub awhile back” She said smiling. “Crept up behind him once and he almost knocked me out.” I began rubbing the back of my neck and looked away.

 

“What’s up Kai? Did you need a mod?” I asked wondering why he was in here.

 

“Nah I saw you guys go in here earlier while I went to get something for you.” Ah, wait for me?

 

“For me?” I said tilting my head to the side.

 

“Here you go little lady” The guy at the counter said to Claire and she blushed.

 

“Thanks Sebastian! Didn’t think it would get here that fast.”

 

“You know me I like getting things done fast.” He winked at her.

 

Kaidan and I snickered and she turned and hit me with the bag.

 

“Sorry!” Leo and I said the same time still trying not to laugh.

 

“Here I was gonna give you your birthday present” She said huffing away.

 

“Awe Claire I’m sorry!” I said running after her. I have to make a mental note to ask her who that guy was.

 

“Please forgive me! You know you can’t out run me!” I said using my biotics to keep in pace with her. She stopped.

 

“You’re an ass.” She pouted. “I’m sorry!” I said hugging her giving her my puppy dog eyes. She smiled and returned my hug and gave me what she was carrying.

 

“Go on, open it” She said smiling.

 

“No way!” I said opening it, and giving her a bear hug and spinning us.

 

“You better put me down now or I’ll throw up on the both of us.” She said covering her hand to her mouth. I placed her down and steadied her.

 

“I’m sorry.. But do you know how expensive this is?” _Crap how did she afford this?_ “How were you able to afford this?”

 

“You’re not the only one working you know” She grinned. I looked up, saw Kaidan caught up and gave him a big grin.

 

“Look Kai! Claire got me a Sokolov shotty with a shredder mod!” I gave him the bag and He  looked inside. I literally couldn’t stop myself from jumping up and down. He whistled “That’s a beautiful weapon.”

 

I walked to Claire and hugged her. “This is the best birthday ever.” She gave me a big grin.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” I turned around to face Kaidan.

 

“I’ve never really liked my birthdays..Our mom.. She died on my 9th birthday.” He said looking away.

 

“Leo, I’m so sorry.” He embraced me in a hug.

 

 “And that’s why we are gonna celebrate his birthday instead of mom’s death.” Claire commented. She grabbed the two of us and began dragging us forward.

 

 “Where are we going?” Leo asked.

 

“To Aunties and Uncles! They said I have to bring you because of.. work? I think? I wasn’t really paying attention.. I got too excited about your present..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter I'm really excited to move into ME1 and I'm kinda getting a writers block just trying to go about it. Maybe two more chapters before I start ME1, we'll see.  
> A shotgun isn't a bad birthday present is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you actually getting this far! Not really sure if I was going to post this but I thought it was funny. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
